the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Reverend Webb
A man of faith with half the body of a demon. History The Reverend Alastor Webb was a man of the community, leading a fairly large congregation and providing inspiration to the masses. His fervent and emotional speeches were never hateful, even in the most heated arguments. Deep in the anti-gay, anti-sex, anti-mutie belt his church was a fresh breath of acceptance. The city of Tackson was well known for its past of slave markets, black lynches, gay lynches, and recently mutie lynches. Webb was on the civil forefront in defense of the targets every time. Consequently, in these days of diminished church attendance, his flock strangely grew. Unknown to the Reverend, his wrathful counterpart Pastor William O. Forrest of the Tackson Baptist Church went to insane lengths to 'destroy the heathens and sodomites' that sullied his vision of this 'city upon a hill'. A tall man in stature and esteem, he prided himself on having the grandest church in the tri-county area, but to his ire little else. His congregation had shrunk, his collections had dried up, his prayers drowned out by the ranting of the drunks that piled in late on Sundays. His fire and brimstone rants were all he had left, the last blaring that broke the dull stares and pitiful frowns. In time he began to loathe his flock, but not nearly as much as the flock of others. Approached on the most heartbreaking of nights, he formed a dark pact with shady beings and obtained an ancient object of great utility. The 'Ossaclave', as the shady ones called it, was much like the lesser key of Solomon distilled into one object. With it, they said, one could build the temple of the mount and, they grinned, tear it down with everyone inside. Ignoring everything but the cleansing flame within, Bill rained hellfire on the steps of the Reverend's church. He raised the bodies of the dead, raised the spirits of the damned, raised the demons of another realm. Webb stood in the doorway all the while, bible in one hand and a gesture of reassurance to the people inside with the other. The surrounding city burned, cracked, fell to its knees. People died, Forrest grinned. "Pastor, we haven't spoken in a while-" was all he got out before he was thrown to the ground by some particularly burly beasts. It was then that he noticed the objects in Forrest's hands. One was a flaming bible, the other was a flaming tambourine, or appeared so. Thoughts flashed through his mind in those last minutes of normalcy. "Where are the angels if there are these demons?", "How can I stop this?", "Why?". "By the power of a thousand damned souls I command your body to reflect your inner sin!" decreed Forrest. For a long time, nothing happened. He shook the silent tambourine, looked to the beasts around him, looked to his bible as it fell to ashes and mingled with the growing dust. A single tear fell, and sizzled in the heat. "By the power of one and a thousand damned souls I command your body to reflect the sin I know you to have." muttered Forrest. Immediately the stone ring shook and lit anew. Webb glowed a hellish orange for an instant, and the most peculiar of pains traveled up his legs. Struggling against his captors he broke their choking grasp and saw his legs were gone in a haze. He screamed with what breadth he could muster, feeling every evil urge imaginable grow within him. He climbed from the dark into a quickly dying light and held what sanity he could. To say the least, it was not pleasant. From across the street a great siren was heard. Forrest had merely a moment to notice before the fire brigade blasted him. On the hose were the fathers of several different denominations and even a Buddhist monk making the water as holy as possible. The dead fell immediately, the spirits evaporated, the demons took flight or melted at the touch of the water. What happened next depends on who you ask. Some say Father Forrest, now known as 'the Forrest of Fire', melted. Others say he just jumped into the sewers while the demons melted. Others thought he went to ashes as the flames engulfed him. As for Webb, nobody says except in whispers. The transformation didn't stop when Forrest fled or fell. It continued on for three days of agony. Twelve doctors attended to him, none could give explanation. One visiting Rabbi suggested "he's battling someone elses demons, and it appears to be one hell of a fight". When he awoke, and saw his poetically disturbing lower half, he said little. In notes he instructed his congregation his last sermons and good will, giving them the name of good people to take his place, and set out to destroy the tool that raised this evil. Luckily the remaining demons are drawn to it. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hero